


Showstopper

by Ciphernetics



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Not literally, TWO MASSIVE A-HOLES, This is some nasty shit, dubcon, triangle!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphernetics/pseuds/Ciphernetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has to report to his boss. His boss isn't too happy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showstopper

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, welcome to SSIIIINNNNN
> 
> This is shitty and has a plot thinner than Bill himself
> 
> Note: if Alex Hirsch himself reads this I will jump into the sun

 

Alex held his hand up, ready to knock on the door. It stayed there for a minute. Then two.

He didn’t wanna go in there.

He really didn’t wanna go in there.

A voice, muffled by the door, made him jump, pulling his hand back to his chest.

“Whenever you’re done having a pity party out there, plaidster!”

Alex’s stomach tightened a little more. Dropping his hand to the knob, he twisted it and pushed the door open, hesitantly.

Bill didn’t look up as Alex slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. Whatever he was doing, it involved those little wooden things that bore a distressing resemblance to several people, and if Alex looked closely (which he _wouldn’t_ ) he’d notice one that was messily painted with an all-too-familiar plaid pattern.

“So did you finish that rewrite I asked for?” Bill hummed, knocking one of the wooden figurines over. It clunked against the desk loudly.

“I finished- most of it,” Alex said, straightening up and placing a slightly-tattered folder on the desk, near the edge. Bill’s eye finally flicked up to meet Alex’s.

“So you didn’t finish then.”

Alex dug a fingernail into his thumb, a nervous habit. “No.” Bill’s whole body heaved like a facsimile of a sigh.

“Let me see what you do have, then.”  He raised his hand and with a twitch of his fingers, the tattered file raised up into the air. Bill spaced out his fingers and the file followed suit, pages separating and surrounding him in the air like a flurry of leaves. One by one, the pages disintegrated in blue flame.

“No, no, no!” he snapped, spinning back to face Alex. “What the hell is this? First of all, you didn’t even finish,” one of as-of-yet unburned pages folded sharply into a point, “what you did finish was sloppy,” a couple more of the pages sharpened, hovering threateningly, “and for FUCK’S sake, I tell you to make something up about my weakness and you give me- THIS?”  

With that last word, the paper darts shot at Alex. Out of reflex he jerked to the side, almost tripping over. One of the darts hit him anyway, and he hissed. That _stung_ . Like a wasp or something, _seriously_. He rubbed his arm where he’d been hit.

Bill pressed a hand to his face. “Water? _Water_ ? Not even holy water!”  He sent Alex an incredulous glare. “What kind of demon is weak to _water_?”

Alex glared back. “You said to make as far from the truth as possible.”

“Oh, it’s far from the truth alright. It’s also stupid. Change it.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Maybe it would be better if you weren’t so vague all the time! You said “make something up” and I _did_.”

Bill floated up and approached Alex, eye narrowed and voice threateningly low. “Listen, guy, that’s your job. You’re the one who wants to make a stupid kids cartoon, you’re the one who made this deal, you’re the one who does the work. Get it?”

Alex glowered, refusing to step back despite how close Bill was. Normally, this is the point where he backs down, slinks off to fix up whatever Bill’s griping about. But not this time. This time, he’s in a bad mood, tense as a coiled spring. "The only thing I'm _getting_ is that you're a moron with a god complex that's too lazy to figure out what he wants,” he snapped.

Bill barked out a harsh laugh. “Where do I even _start_ with that?” His hand shot forward and gripped Alex’s jaw, wrenching his head up a bit.

“I’m gonna ask you something. Is it still a god complex if I’m practically a god? Actually, two things, lemme ask two things. One, is it still a god complex if I’m a god, and two,” the hand holding Alex’s face turned cold. Almost too could, like ice on his skin. “Why would you ever, ever insult,” the grip tightened and Bill’s eye turned black like spilled ink. At the corner of his eyes, Alex saw blue sparks.

“A god?”

Alex opened his mouth to answer, and instead his breath went out of him. Something was buzzing through his skin, burning hot and ice cold and strongest at the point of contact between him and Bill. It felt like numbness was creeping through him, pouring from Bill’s fingertips and seeping into his veins.

With a sort of strangled gasp, Alex lurched back, pushing Bill away. Bill let go of his face and moved back, slightly startled.

Alex took a moment to gather himself. He realized- however long Bill had been touching his face, he hadn’t breathed at all. It was catching up to him now and he took several deep breaths. His head felt like it was swimming, and he was admittedly a little unsteady on his legs. His skin was still buzzing, like an echo, and it was... severely distracting.

“What just… happened there?” He reached up and rubbed his jaw. It didn’t... feel cold, or anything. Weird.

Bill stared at him, frowning slightly. “You fleshbags all have different reactions to demonic energy,” he shrugged. “But I was reasonably sure it wouldn’t kill ya.” He blinked, eye widening for a second.  “But that’s not the point! The point was where the hell do you get off insulting me?”

Oh, boy. Bill was really mad about this, and Alex might actually have been a little more apprehensive had he been in his right mind. Right mind, however, had left the building right around the time he’d had 50,000 volts of magic shot through him.

The pleasant tingling in his skin started to fade, and in a split second Alex made a decision.

Ignoring Bill’s question he reached forward and grabbing his wrist, jerking the smaller limb back towards him and pressing it, palm flat, against his forearm.

Quickly, he blurted out t first thing that came to mind. “Triangles are a stupid shape.”

Boom, there it is. Instantaneously, Bill’s hand combusted, and Alex tensed.  That burning tingle raced up his arm, down his whole body, pooling in his palms and head and-

Bill yanked his hand back. Alex took a breath that kind of hitched as the magic was suddenly cut off, and he looked up. Bill glared back at him, seething.

“What the hell are you doing.”

“You know, I’m not too sure myself, but does it matter? What matters is that you’re a selfish, lower-level demon with, uh... a stupid-looking eye, or something. “

Bill’s entire form burst into flames.

Alex smiled. _He took the bait._

“You think this is funny?” Bill growled, and it reverberated around the walls of the office and down Alex’s spine. Intense heat clawed at his face, and he turned it away, shutting his eyes against the harsh light of Bill’s form. “That you can just say whatever you want to me, like it doesn’t matter, _like you’re not afraid_?”

Anger flared up in Alex, momentarily eclipsing his thoughts, and he opened his eyes to give Bill his best icy stare (despite the blazing light that was making his eyes water.)

“I’m not afraid of you.”

Of all the things to say to a demon, that is not one of the more well-advised ones.

“ _LIAR.”_ Bill’s voice rolled like thunder in Alex’s ears. He smirked.

“Better quiet down, there, “boss”,” he said, “I think someone out there might hear you and get a little _suspicious._ ”

Bill’s eye narrowed and his brightness dulled, fire extinguishing. “You’re _trying_ to antagonize me.”

“I’m _succeeding_.”

“Wh- You are really something else, you know that? What kind of sane human gets their kicks taunting a demon?”

Alex straightened up with a grin, dusting imaginary dust off himself for effect. “Your first mistake was assuming I’m sane.”

“Well you did make a deal with _me._ ” Bill hummed, watching him with a calculating stare.

A moment of silence passed before Alex coughed.

“So, um, are you mad? Or..?”

Bill floated backwards leisurely, hands behind him. “Why would I be mad?”

“I insulted you,” Alex frowned, “like a whole lot.”

“And?”

“And… I thought you’d be mad.”

Bill gave him a bright smile (sort of.) “Ah, but you don’t want that, right? I mean, why would you want me to be angry? It’s not like it benefits you in any way.”

Alex groaned internally. He _knew._ Maybe not precisely, but Bill knew something was up, and he wasn’t about to make this easy on him.

“You can’t seriously be telling me you’re not even the least bit angry with me,” Alex huffed. Bill glanced at him.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. What’s it to you?”

Alex’s mouth flattened into a thin line. God, this was irritating. But he just- couldn’t leave. Not yet. “You are beyond irritating.”

“Ooh, ouch.” Bill chuckled. “Nice try, Hirsch. But I’ve been called worse by better, so either you better step up your game or tell me what you’re really doing.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “I get it. You’re afraid. You’re _weak.”_

Bill paused. The temperature in the room seemed to drop sharply. Alex suppressed a shiver.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bill said flatly. “You’re just a human. You have _no idea_ what I am and what I’m capable of.”

“You,” Alex stepped forward, “are a small time, weak, delusional, floating geometry-homework-from-first-grade looking son of a bitch with an ego the size of a planet and 12 times as fragile.”

He’d done it. He’d really, really pissed Bill off this time. Like, holy-fuck-he-is-on-fire-and-getting-closer pissed off. The more rational side of Alex’s brain told him to run away, or drop down and curl up, shield himself from this- this _barrage_ of anger.

And then... then there was that curious, self-indulging, easily-addicted part of him. The part that told him touch the source of the magic, just a bit, then he can stop. He can stop, he _will_ stop. The white-hot shape of Bill’s form scorched his vision, forcing him to close his eyes. Warmth radiated from the demon, a kind of simmering heat that no normal flame was capable of. It seeped into Alex’s skin, reached down to his bones in a way that felt sickeningly threatening. _‘This creature is dangerous beyond human comprehension, do not provoke it further.’_ Alex shuddered and took a deep breath, a conscious decision to ignore it.

“Big bad triangle, huh?” he muttered, half-turned away. When Bill replied, his voice seemed to reverberate through Alex’s ribcage like a thumping baseline.

“Oh, you bet. The baddest.”

Blue flames dripped to the floor like liquid and raced towards him, and before Alex could move it was on him. It sparked up his ankles and held his feet immobile, burning hot and searing cold at the same time. It should have hurt, should have been unpleasant, but something about the sensation was really messing with Alex’s head. The urge to run fought a losing battle with the voice in his head telling him to get more of this weird sensation that made his fingers tingle.

“every time I think I have you humans figured out, you have to go and do something like- this!” Bill exclaimed. “What were you thinking? That it’d be funny or something?”

Alex didn’t reply save for his heavy breathing, and Bill gave an exasperated growl. “I know you can talk, Hirsch, you’re not dying.” Still, no reply. Bill rolled his eye and dimmed back his normal level of light. The magical flames began to retrace their path, retracting from their position at Alex’s feet. Immediately, Alex seemed to sway on his feet, dropping awkwardly into a sort of crouch.  He said something, too low to be heard.

“Say again? A little louder this time, maybe?” Bill snapped. Alex shook his head, silent. Bill shrugged. “Well, it’s your funeral.”  He held his palm flat, watching as a ball of something like sparkling lightning began to swell on it.

“..Said ‘no’.” Alex mumbled. The ball of lightning disintegrated.

“‘No’ what?”

“No, I’m not dying.”

Bill gave him a flat look. “Good for you.”

Alex got to his feet slowly, straightening out his shirt. “Yeah, thanks. The point is it doesn’t matter what you do to me, you can’t kill me or seriously maim me. Don’t wanna break the terms of our deal, do you?”

Bill’s look turned into something more appraising, looking Alex up and down. “No,” he agreed, “I’ll hold up my end. But there’s fates worse than death, pal.”  The surface of Bill’s body began to shimmer like static, growing brighter as the space around him seemed to darken. Haloed by shadow and expression impossible to decipher, he approached Alex. Alex took a half-step back automatically.

“You wanna know how I got the nickname ‘the all-seeing eye’?” Bill said, offhand.

Alex opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off.

“Aside from, y’know,” Bill gestured to his eye, “there’s also the little matter of being- well, omnipresent!” he laughed. “And I know you’re not as stupid as you look. So you must realize what that means, right?”

“I-“

“Don’t answer that, I don’t actually care. Either way, I have a little something I’m gonna try, and _you’re_ gonna sit back and take it.”

Bill’s hand darted out to wrap around Alex’s throat. At this size, it was nowhere near big enough to choke him, but that wasn’t what he was trying to do. Instead, he focused his attention on his energy, directing a not-strictly-safe amount into his palm in waves.

A gasp tore itself from Alex’s throat, and Bill smirked.

“I knew it.”

Alex’s shaking legs gave way and he collapsed to his knees, but the hand around his throat followed him, never breaking contact. Waves of- _something_ pulsed from it, coursing through his body, destructive and overpowering as a hurricane. And God, it was _good._

“A-ah, god.”

“Yeesh.” Bill laughed, looking down at the man on his knees. “Of all the wierdos I could’ve made a deal with, I manage to get the one with a magic kink.”

Alex glared up at him, but it was ruined by the blush that was beginning to spread across his face. “What the hell are you ta-ah- talking about?”

“I’m talking about this, numbskull.” Bill’s fingers twitched and a particularly strong pulse of chaotic energy spread through Alex, singing in his veins. He held down a moan and ended up making some kind of inelegant gurgle. “That fragile little meatsack you call a body? It’s responding to demonic energy in a pretty unique way. See, most humans- most carbon-based life forms, as a matter of fact- they’re hardwired to stay away from other dimensional energies like myself. They get too close, and all their little warning lights start screaming at them to run away.”

Bill tapped his index finger against Alex’s throat. “But every now and then there’s a special little freak like you who gets their kicks in the presence of things like me.”

“That so? You don’t seem all that opposed, yourself.”

“Whether or not I’m into this isn’t what’s important here, pal. What’s important is that you,” he emphasized the word with a pulse of energy, “have found yourself in a very compromising position.”

“Compri- fffuck, ah,” Alex almost panted.   

“Compromising, yup, that’s what I said.” Bill reached down and rested the flat of his free hand against Alex’s crotch, and with the slight pressure Alex’s mind blanked. All his senses zeroed in and he realized that he was kneeling, shamefully hard, at the feet of an unpredictably unhinged demon. “Man, if you thought I _wasn’t_ gonna use this to my advantage, you- well you must just not know me at all.” Bill grew a second set of arms and crossed them. “And after all this time we’ve spent together… I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed.”

Alex snorted, returning to himself somewhat. “Well, you’re right, now I feel _really_ ashamed. Forgive me, _o unholy one._ ”

“Hey, now you’re speaking my language! I mean, metaphorically. My actual language would melt the flesh from your brittle human skull, but that’s neither here nor there. _This_ is, however.“ Bill’s palm pressed more firmly against Alex’s hardness. Alex’s hips twitched, a slight intake of breath betraying him.

Bill’s hands suddenly pulled back. The absence of pressure on his crotch cleared Alex’s head a bit, just in time for him to realize, firstly, that a tight circle of blue fire had roared to life around him and dimmed down to a smoulder in a matter of seconds, and secondly- he couldn’t stand up. His legs worked against him, refusing to move. He tried to place a hand on the ground, push himself up, only to find his hands were just as unresponsive at his sides. Panic welled up in his chest, and he looked down. Chains of vivid blue light circled his wrists, held fast to the blue flames. “Bill, what-!”

A searing flash forced Alex’s eyes closed. He opened them, but the light still clung to his retinas. When it faded, all but for a glow from beneath his eyes, he tilted his head back and looked down. A loop of light, firm and unyielding, had wrapped around his jaw, holding his mouth shut. _Oh, great._

“I bet I can guess how you thought this would go down. You thought you could push me just because of our deal, get away with it. But the thing about deals is, they end. And when they end, the terms are no longer binding.”

Alex glowered at the wall, silent.

Bill clapped his hands together in front of the human’s face. “Do I have to spell it out for ya? When this deal is done, I’ll be left with a few very valuable pieces of information and nothing to stop me from using them. I know a few succubi who’d pay dearly to find something like you to play with.” He paused, looking Alex up and down for a moment. “You know, taunting is actually kinda boring if you can’t talk back. Here.” With a snap of his fingers, the restraint around Alex’s mouth slipped away. Alex took a deep breath.

“You wouldn’t... actually, would you?” he said quietly. Bill shrugged.

“Maybe. Do you really wanna find out? Trust me, as much as you humans have romanticized succubi the real deal is a lot more painful. In comparison to some, I’m the nicest guy this side of the giant, horrific black hole in the centre of the universe.”

“But-“ Alex’s sentence was cut short when he moved his head forward and felt something constrict around his throat. He jerked back, coughing. “For fucks sake, what now?”

“That’d be the collar.”

“Collar.” Alex bit out. Bill reached down and, ignoring the flinch from Alex, hooked his fingers into something that was only now making its presence around Alex’s throat known. A flash of heat tore through the man at the memory of those fingers at his throat, the tingling magic pouring from them. He ignored it.

“Yeah! I think it’s stylish! Every demon’s gotta make his stuff look good, and I like a bit of personal flair in my minions.” He gave it a tug before pulling his hand back. Alex stared at him incredulously.

“Minion? Jesus, Bill, just let me up. I’m not your minion or whatever, and you know that! I have work to do!”

Bill leaned back in mid-air, hands behind him. “Hmm, I don’t know…”

Alex sighed and curled his hands into loose fists. “Look, I’m sorry about all that stuff I said, okay? I wasn’t... thinking straight. Let me up, I’ll go finish the outline, we’ll forget about this whole thing. Please.”

Bill rubbed his- where a chin would be on a human. “Alright, you can get up.” Bill snapped his fingers and the restraints fell to the floor, flickering and fading into nothing. Alex brought his wrists up, rubbing at them.

“Thanks,” he sighed, getting to his feet, “I, uh... I still have a lot of work to do, so I’m just. I’m gonna, yeah. Get going.”  He took a step back. Or, he would’ve, but as it was he ended up stepping against something solid, stumbling, and kind of slouching back against it in an attempt to stay upright. One indignant noise later and Alex was back on his feet, pressing his hand against... nothing.

He looked down. Ah, yeah, that glowing circle. That probably explains it.

Alex grit his teeth. “Bill…”

The demon batted his eye innocently. “Yeesss?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m still more-or-less trapped. Might wanna get on that.”

“I did. I said you could get up, and hey! Look at you! Bipedal and upright and everything! Go, you.” A number of small hands sprouted from Bill’s lazily folded arms, delivering a miniscule round of applause. One waved a small flag that proclaimed “HIRSCH” in blocky red letters. As quickly as they appeared, the audience receded.

“Right, yeah, that’s a plus. But, and hear me out- I’d like to actually leave the room.” Alex countered. Bill pointed at the door, and the audible click from the lock made Alex’s stomach sink.

“No deal, pal. There’s a couple things I wanna ask ya first! Call it work-related.” Bill moved down to hover closer to the barrier encircling Alex. “This whole thing has got me thinking. Why choose me? I mean, asking a demon to help you blaspheme your way to the top is reasonable enough. So when the job was done, why have me stick around?” Bill summoned a scrolled up poster and unrolled it. The glossy surface depicted a few of the characters of Gravity Falls, huddled together while a familiar triangular being hovered above them, out of mortal sight but no less menacing. Bill raised his brow in approval. “Y’know, you could easily have made up some second-rate, horns’n’hoofs ‘demon’ to take the place of villain.”

Alex leaned back against the invisible barrier. “Yeah, but that’s- that trope is played out. I wanted to do something new, unique!”  He crossed his arms. ”You’re not what I was expecting when I went into this but I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

“Oh?” Bill leaned forward slightly, lowering his eyelid with deliberate slowness. “If you’re not disappointed, then what would you say you are? Enraptured, captured by my wit? Fascinated by my-“

“You’re okay.”

Bill stared. “…Okay.”

Alex nodded. “Yeah.”

“Oh, well,” Bill threw up his arms. “That is just _fantastic_ ! Oh, I can die happy now that I know some human thinks I’m _okay_.” He crossed his arms again, closing his eye and doing a motion Alex could only translate as ‘shaking his head’. “You and I both know that’s a lie, plaidster. You know, if I didn’t know better,” He leered at Alex again, “I’d think you had a thing for me.”

Alex tried to take a breath and ended up choking. Wow, this was not a smooth day for him. “You-“ he coughed, “Don’t be ridiculous. That massive ego is gonna get you killed one day, y’know.”

Bill looked at him with an expression that Alex couldn’t decipher, and it only aggravated the heavy feeling in his stomach. “Am I really wrong? Because, being the omniscient being I am, I can’t help but pick up on certain things. My burden to bear for being so great, I guess. It makes a few things _stand out_.”

“Number one,” Bill held up a hand, ticking a finger off, “There’s the fact that after I so generously helped you get where you are today, you decided to renegotiate the terms of our deal. You wanted me to _stay._ I can tell you now, most humans are more than happy to be rid of me. Not to mention that specific ‘no peeking at my dreams’ clause you fought _real hard_ for. _”_

“That’s not-“ Alex tried to intervene, but Bill talked over him. He shut his mouth, grinding his teeth a little.

“Two- You even decided to use my admittedly fantastic likeness in your little cartoon. But the thing that really cinches it, the most _damning_ evidence, so to speak: You, Hirsch, captive and defenceless in front of me,” Bill’s eye flicked down deliberately, “are still aroused.”

Alex’s blood froze. He inexplicably forgot everything he’d ever learned about breathing while his mind raced with questions, answers, a hundred fears and desires and escape plans all at once. Most salient was the glaring fact that Bill was right. Alex didn’t need to look down to know his body was betraying him, he was… uncomfortably aware. He shifted, antsy.

“Can your ego handle the shocking news that I just don’t happen to want an insane demon poking around in my head, and there’s nothing more to it than that?”

“Oh, sure. I bet there’s nothing more to the fact that your masturbation schedule seems to coincide with the days you summon me, either, huh? Just coincidence!”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “Now you’re just making stuff up.” (He wasn’t, though.) “I don’t-“

“Might I remind you,” Bill interrupted, inspecting his hand’s metaphorical nails. “That just because I may not be able to see that mind of yours, doesn’t mean your body is invisible too.”

“You’ve been… spying on me?”

Bill shrugged. “I wouldn’t call it spying! More like keeping tabs. Don’t think you’re special, either, kid, I’ve got my eye on more than a few humans at any given time.”

“You are… so creepy. My god.”

Bill jabbed a finger in his direction. “Hey, that’s subjective! Besides, like you can talk. You’re dying to touch yourself, aintcha? I can tell!”

Alex chose not to reply. As much as he hated to admit it, the faint warm pulsing in his lower half hadn’t been merciful enough to leave, and Bill’s continued presence was... copmplicating things further. He couldn’t let the demon know just how accurate his crude observations were, or risk humiliation. Or worse.

“Why am I even talking to you? It’s like talking to a brick wall. Literally, you are a yellow brick wall. Bill, just let me get back to work. I’m too tired to play your games.”

Bill sighed. “Maybe you’re right. Y’know what? Yeah, you can go ahead and- Psych!” Bill snapped his fingers with both hands and a cobalt bolt of lightning struck the floor and raced towards where Alex stood, leaving a pattern of singed wood. The light hit the circle surrounding him and branched, shards of lightning reaching in from every angle, and climbed up his body like crackling vines.  Alex lurched forward, mouth open in a scream cut short before it started. He hunched against the invisible barrier, body shaking violently. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to.  The breath in his lungs was gone, replaced by something solid, and his head was swimming. Adrenaline poured through him and mingled with the magic in a way that made his heart beat impossibly faster. His body temperature seemed to rise sharply, fiery and sudden. Mostly, though, Alex could only focus on the fact that he was suddenly so, so close to- something. It was like every button he had was being pushed, even ones he didn’t know about. He felt like he was going to faint or maybe implode. If he could just hold out a little bit longer, he- something, he needed to, more, stay, keep-

The magic began drawing back, ebbing like a wave from the shore, and Alex took a dry, sobbing breath. An unhappy, almost primal noise wrenched from his throat. “No, no no,” he muttered feverishly. “Please don’t st…” the sentence remained unfinished.

“Whoo boy, that got your attention, didn’t it? Y’know a blast of magic that strong would’ve killed any other human 10 times over. Good for you for surviving!” Bill’s sarcastic clapping trailed off into silence when Alex didn’t move. He crossed his arms. “Don’t be so dramatic, kid.”

“Are you done?” Alex said weakly. The last sparks of blue drained into the floor at his feet, and he was left with an unsettling awareness of the blood rushing in his veins.

“Aw, quit looking so scared!”

“I’m not scared,” Alex snapped, feeling strength slowly return to his body. He stood up straighter. “Forgive me if a heavily lethal blast of magic just happens to leave me a little weak.”

“Not just weak, eh, kid?” Bill’s gaze flicked downwards very purposefully. A stab of shame came back to the forefront of Alex’s thoughts and he pushed it away. He was not going to let this get to him. It was just biology, a strange reaction between the flesh of one dimension and the energy of another.

“Oh, just give it up. I can’t see your thoughts, but I don’t need to when they’re written across your face! Maybe I’ll start calling you ‘open book’, huh?” Bill’s laugh cut through his thoughts like a knife and he grit his teeth, then caught himself and focused on relaxing his expression. This was going too far, and too long. Something needed to happen, and it needed to happen soon.

“Why does this matter to you so much?” Alex demanded. “You’re god knows how old, you’ve watched millions of humans, why are you so intent on fucking with me?”

“Because whether I like it or not, I’m stuck with you for the duration of our deal. I’ve gotta make it fun somehow, right? And what’s more fun than shattering someone’s idea that their secrets are theirs?” Bill floated closer, a sparkling drink appearing in his hand. “Listen, kid, it’s fun watching you fight this. Cute, even. But when you made a deal with an insane all-seeing demon, you should’ve realized what you were gonna get.”

Alex pursed his lips, thinking. “You have a point,” he admitted. “Okay. Look, I’m gonna level with you, Bill, I really just want to go back to work. I’ll apologize for being rude, I’ll do the rewrite, no complaints or anything, okay? Can we just put this behind us? Deal?”

Bill held out a hand. “Sure!”

Alex relaxed, lifting his hand to meet Bill’s. “Great, I’m-“

“One more stipulation, though!” Bill’s outstretched hand burst into blue fire at the same time Alex yanked his back. Bill’s stayed where it was, inviting and confident. “I want you to admit that you’re attracted to me!”

Alex gaped at the bright, almost smiling visage of the demon. “What? Why!?”

Bill shrugged. “Closure? Mostly because I want to hear you admit it, even though I already know. I’m just that type of guy!”

“I’m not going to do that. That’s stupid.”

“Well I guess you’re gonna stay right where you are, then! Boy, that’ll be a blast, won’t it? We can stay up late, swapping scary stories- of course, anything you can possibly conceive of would be pathetic compared to what I’ve seen, but-“

“There’s nothing to admit, Bill. C’mon, we have the deal, let’s just shake on it and move on.” Alex held up his hand, a few inches from Bill’s, waiting for an agreement. Bill immediately snatched up his hand and gave it an enthusiastic shake. Blue fire raced along their joined hands, and Alex ignored the tingle that came with it.

Alex sighed. “Good.” He dropped Bill’s hand and stepped back.

And hit the barrier.

“Bill-!”

“Hold on there, smart guy,” Bill said, holding his hands up. “You know the deal! You admit you’re turned on by this,” he gestured to his triangular self, “and then we go back to work, just like we said!”

“I didn’t agree to that! I said-“

“Ah ah ah, I never said it wasn’t a part of the deal!” Bill said, wagging a finger at Alex. “You said, and I quote, ‘We have the deal’, And we shook on it!”

“I-“ Alex paused, ran through the conversation in his head. Oh.

Bill raised his brow expectantly. He waved his hand and the blue circle around Alex’s feet extinguished. Alex stuck an arm out and found nothing, the barrier dismantled.  Cautiously, he stepped back.

“Oh, and if you’re thinking about leaving, you’ll find the door locked, so don’t bother trying. It’s gonna stay that way until you fess up.”

Alex crossed his arms, a nonverbal ‘fuck you’. He didn’t respond, internally running through everything he could say. He hated it, but… He fucked up. And he couldn’t see a way out of this, but god damn if his pride was going to let him crumble that quickly. Bill rolled his eye at Alex’s little display of defiance.

“Here, why don’t I help you along a bit?” A moment of mind-warping reality shifting and Alex found himself facing the wall behind Bill’s desk, arms outstretched and palms flat against the off-white surface. Immediately, he pulled his hands back, confusion manifesting as a surprised grunt. The world shimmered and Alex found his hands once again in position. From behind him, Bill laughed. “It’s easier if you just stay there, kid.”

Alex pulled his hands off the wall and started to turn. With a sigh, Bill manipulated reality once more, yanking Alex back into place as easily as a puppet. A couple more attempts and Alex gave up. Gritting his teeth, he stayed where he was. God, it was like a fucking strip search.

Strip search turned out to be a disturbingly accurate term. Alex jumped when he felt small hands on either side of him, pressing lightly.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked, tensing.

“Motivating you!”

A pulse of magic spread in his sides, buzzing and warm. Alex sucked in a breath. “O-oh. _Motivating._ ”

Bill’s hands gripped slightly tighter on his waist, accompanied with another pulse of demonic energy. Alex tensed as it rocked through him. His skin felt almost hyper sensitive, vulnerable to the feeling of Bill’s hands and even the fabric of his own clothes. He shivered.

“You can stop this before it goes any further, you know.” Bill’s hands slid to his shoulder blades, just enough of a pressure to remind him who was in charge. “Just say it.”

“I’m not feeling particularly talkative.”

“Your mistake, pal!”

Alex cried out as a wave of energy spread through him, almost bringing him to his knees. He screwed his eyes shut. His jeans were starting to feel seriously uncomfortable, but stubbornness kept his mouth shut.

“Well now, what do we have here?”

Alex opened his eyes. Bill had decided to change positions, inserting himself into the space between Alex and the wall. Unsettlingly, Alex still felt the pair of hands against his shoulder blades, and he noticed the extended black limbs still attached to Bill’s body, along with another, more usual set. _Four arms now, great. He’s like a fucking spider!_

Bill’s attention was focused on the outline of Alex’s cock pressing against his jeans. One of his second set of hands reached out and pressed lightly against Alex’s zipper, provoking a twitch from his hips. Gritting his teeth, Alex kept his hands against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Bill’s hand grew more insistent, rubbing long slow strokes in time to the minor pulses of magic he was sending through Alex.

Alex took a deep breath, trying his best to keep his breathing even. He was going to keep his dignity if it killed him. “Bill,” he breathed, “I would really love if you stopped that. Like, right now.”

“I already gave you the key to this lock, kiddo, you’re the only one keeping you here!”

“Oh, like you’re so innocent. You just wanna hear me say it because you’re sick,” Alex sniped. Bill shrugged with all four of his arms.

“Uh, yeah? What, is that supposed to hurt? Ooh, the little mortal is gonna shame the big bad demon, huh? Let me know how that turns out for ya.”

“It could be going better, admittedly.”

Bill gave him a _no duh_ kind of look before his attention returned to Alex’s hardness.

“Lemme guess- Daemonophile, right? You always had that or is it an, _ahem_ , recent development?”

“…recent development.” Alex replied in a small voice.

Bill looked pleased. “Aw, then that means it’s old Cipher who gets your motor runnin’, huh?” He illustrated his point by pretending to rev a motorcycle, engine noises included. “I bet that’s why you don’t want me in your mind. It’s full of fantasies about me, and then you wake up with a raging-“

“Holy shit, this is really stroking your ego, huh?” Alex gaped. “I can practically hear your hard-on!”

Bill paused, looking mildly put out. He retracted his longer set of arms. “I- What? Listen, I’m not done gloating, so if you’d kindly shut your face hole-“

“I’m right, aren’t I? I knew there was a reason you wouldn’t drop this! You’re into it!” Alex smirked, pulling his hands back to his sides. Bill was too agitated to bother forcing him back into position.

“Reminder: I’m not a sack of flesh like you. Which means I‘m not subject to all those little urges of yours. Said it before and I’ll say it again, kid, the only reason I’m bothering with this is because it’s fun to see you squirm!”

Alex cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, I bet you’re having a ton of _fun.”_  

“If I were you, I’d drop the sass real quick,” Bill advised, leaning back slightly and squinting up at Alex.

“It’s not sass! It’s just an observation- You can point out my every little tell if you want, but be prepared to have the favour returned, pal.”

Bill’s colour darkened to a livid red. “ _How’s this for a tell?”_ He reached down.  In the blink of an eye, his fingers sharpened into claws and swiped at Alex’s front. The button of his jeans shot through the air and landed somewhere on the floor with a clatter, the metal of the zipper torn apart. Just as fast as they appeared, Bill’s claws were gone, (thank god) and he wasted no time reaching in and wrapping his small fingers around Alex’s cock.  

Alex gasped, starting backwards. Bill laughed and extended a third arm from his side, reaching around make sure the human couldn’t retreat any further. He tightened his grip on Alex, riding the fine line between pleasure and discomfort, and began slow, stroking motions, twisting his wrist surprisingly skilfully.

Alex was frozen. Adrenaline coursed unpleasantly through him, a leftover reaction from Bill’s little display just now. He licked his lips, mouth dry. God, it was hard to think with Bill touching him, not letting up, firm and slow and not _stopping-!_

“How you holding up, kid? Ready to talk yet?”

“Y-you don’t want me to talk,” Alex muttered.

“Do or do not, kid. Either way, I win.” Bill’s pace increased, drawing a low gasp from the human.

Alex’s legs were beginning to weaken, most of his weight being supported by his hands against the wall. His hips made subtle rolling motions, pushing into Bill’s hand. He didn’t look down to see the smirk he knew would be gracing the demon’s features.

While one of Bill’s hands kept up the stroking motions along the length of his cock, the other moved to the head and began a sort of rolling motion, fingertips pressing at a specific spot just under the ridge of the head that made Alex almost whine. It occurred to him that the only way Bill could know these kinds of tricks was by... watching him. A surge of heat shot through him, flipping his stomach on its way past. God, he knew Bill had said he’d been watching him but he didn’t really think about what that meant, and the thought of all those nights when he thought he’d been alone, the realization that he’d been _watched_ -

“Ah, _fuck_ -!”  

Bill laughed. “Sounding a little worse for wear, kid!”

Alex’s eyes snapped open and he looked down at the demon in front of him. Bill looked right back, a half lidded gaze through his eyelashes, like he was trying to be fucking coy or something. Alex bared his teeth in a grin. “You’re not looking so together yourself, Bill.” Bill narrowed his gaze questioningly. Alex laughed. “I knew you turned red when you were mad but I didn’t expect to ever see you turn pink!”

Bill’s eye shot down to look at himself. The faintest shade of pink dusted over his centre, hardly there. He rolled his eye. “Nice try, Hirsch, but I think you’ll find that doesn’t mean anything except for irritation. As in, irritation at you. As in, you’re irritating me.”

“I don’t think irritating is the word you’re looking for. Maybe try ‘arousing’-“

“That’s enough talking from the mortal for now, hm?” Bill snapped as that same blue collar re-materialized around Alex’s neck, tight enough to cut him off. Alex spluttered, strangled coughing silencing him until the collar loosened to a just-under-bearable pressure. Another surge of adrenaline made its way through him, lighting up any nerves it’d missed on the first go around. He didn’t try to talk again.

“That’s better,” Bill sighed. “Now I can actually focus.” The pace of his stroking increased, fingers tightening slightly. Alex held down a moan and bucked forward. “Theeere we go. You’re probably not gonna last too much longer, are you?”

In lieu of an answer, Alex bucked again, breathing heavy.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Well, why don’t we speed this up?” Lightning crackled down his arms, (unnecessarily showy) and a pulse of demonic energy filled Alex, intense and focused entirely on his overstimulated cock. He almost screamed.

Bill did it again, and again. Pushing Alex’s nerves to the limit, forcing the pleasure to rise in harsh spikes, pulling him to the brink of collapse each time. Alex couldn’t hold back a ragged whine. His hips pushed forward, into the demons grip, over and over.

“C’mon, kid, what’s the point in keeping quiet? No one will hear you, I promise. Demon’s honour!”

Bill’s hands slowed down, just enough to make sure that no matter how close Alex was, he wasn’t going to get any closer. Alex made a frustrated growled and his hips surged forward, but Bill held him in place.

“Let’s hear it!” he said, raising his brow.

“ _It_.” Alex growled.

“Very funny, but you know what I mean.” Bill gave a few teasing strokes to Alex’s cock, just trailing his fingertips along the hard, twitching flesh. “You’re gonna need to beg if you want this to end.”

“Ahh h hhh,” Alex moaned. “I...”

“Yesss?”

Alex broke.

“God, just- fucking _please, okay_ !? That’s want you want to hear, right, that I need it?! Well _, fine!_ I _do_ ! I need it, I need _you_ , you’re ruining me and I need you to _finish_ this, _please!_ ”

Bill stared up at him. “Now that,” he said, “is some quality begging!” The self-satisfaction in his voice was insufferable. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

“Oh thank god.”

“Aw, I’m your god? That’s cute! And so apt!”

True to his word, Bill didn’t hold back anymore. Neither did Alex- unable to even be bothered holding in his moans. He thrusted forward, fucking Bill’s hands roughly. He was so, so close. Too close to stop it.

His hands came off the wall and landed on Bill’s sides, fingers digging in. Bill’s gaze snapped up.

“Wait-“

With a growl, Alex jerked Bill towards him until the demon was almost pressed against his cock as it throbbed. He came across Bill’s surface, streaks of white decorating yellow brick.

Slowly, Alex came down from his high. His grip on Bill loosened and his hands fell to his sides as he caught his breath. After a moments silence, his scrambled thoughts reassembled themselves into something resembling cognition. He looked down at Bill and froze.

Bill was just hovering there, come sliding down his surface and collecting in a pool beneath him. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, but what made ice grip Alex’s stomach was the look on his face.

His eye was black. Completely black, save for a slash of white down the middle that replaced his pupil.

In other words, he did not look happy.

Terrifyingly slow, his gaze drifted from the mess coating him to Alex.

"S̡̖ţa̭̯̖̦̬̲ṟ̨̬t̼ ̸̼͕̟̼ru̼͎̺̯̯nn͖̺͎̰̝͙ͅi͚̳̪͚̼̮ͅń̥͕̙̫̥g͕.̝͉̰"

Alex ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment. Tell me your thought process while reading it. Exactly how going-to-hell are we


End file.
